Nouis Toran : Before XFactor
by Mala29
Summary: Et si tout avait commencé avant XFactor ? Et si Niall et Louis avait déjà des antécédents ? OS Yaoi - Lemon


PAIRING : Nouis Toran (Niall Horan x Louis Tomlinson)

RAITING : M (pour cause de lemon)

NOTE DE MOI : Cet OS, j'avais commencé à l'écrire en cours. Je ne sais pas combien de mois il est resté sans suite xD Quoiqu'il en soit, il est maintenant finit. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. :)

_**Befor XFactor**_

PDV Niall

Pff... Je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas envie de partir là bas. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de venir avec mes parent, mon frère restant à Mullingar.

Quitte à aller en Angleterre, autant aller à Londres ou Liverpool, mais Doncaster. Qui connait cette ville? Il n'y a rien là bas.

Mais je cite "**Un peu de calme te fera le plus grand bien. Avec XFactor et tout ça, tu as besoin de souffler**."

Enfin bref, en attendant, me voici dans coincé dans cet avion, seul en plus. Ma famille n'avait finalement pas pu venir. Forcement, il avait fallut que ma grand-mère tombe malade à ce moment là. J'aurais souhaité rester, mais j'avais été obligé de partir pour Doncaster.

Un nouveau soupire m'échappa et mon papier me tomba des mains. Je me penchais pour le ramasser et j'en profitais pour le lire une nouvelle fois.

"Famille TOMLINSON • Johanna et Mark TOMLINSON • 5 enfants • Louis, Félicité, Charlotte, Daisy et Phoebe"

Une photo accompagnait chacune des photos et malgré mon appréhension, j'avais hâte de les rencontrer.

Un appel de l'hôtesse de l'air me ramena au présent. Nous allions bientôt atterrir et j'attachais ma ceinture. L'atterrissage commença. Je n'aimais franchement pas ça, cette impression que ma tête tentais vainement de rester dans les airs alors que mon corps rejoignait la sensation rassurante de sentir une terre sous ses pieds était vraiment désagréable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, l'atterrissage se passa sans accros et les passagers applaudirent. Je ne me joignais pas à l'euphorie collective. Je détachais juste ma ceinture et pris mon sac en attendant que l'autorisation de quitter cet oiseau de fer se fasse entendre.

Je fus le premier à sortir et je ne compris pas mon empressement alors que l'angoisse de rencontrer mes hôtes prenait rapidement possession de mon cœur.

Je pris rapidement mon sac de voyage et j'entrais dans le hall de l'aéroport.

Mon air hagard et perdu dut aider, car j'aperçus assez rapidement une ribambelle de gens, que j'identifiais comme ma famille d'accueil, s'approcher de moi.

Chacun me souriait chaleureusement, et je me sentis tout de suite à l'aise.

"**Bonjour, **dit la mère de famille. **Tu dois être Niall ?**"

J'hochais la tête et elle me répondit par un nouveau sourire.

"**Je suis Johanna, la mère de Louis, Félicité, Charlotte, Daisy et Phoebe. Et voici mon mari, Mark.**

- **Enchanté, **répondis-je poliment malgré la présentation inutile.

- **Dis-moi Niall, je ne vois pas tes parents. Ils ne devaient pas t'accompagner ? **

-** Ah ! Ils ont eu un empêchement, mais ils ont insisté pour que je vienne tout de même.**

- **Ils te rejoindront plus tard ? **demanda Johanna.

- **Je ne pense pas.**"

Elle hocha simplement la tête. Puis elle me fit signe de la suivre. Elle se mit en marche et toute sa famille la suivit. Je fermais la marche, mais l'aîné, Louis, ralenti volontairement pour se mettre à mon niveau.

"**Salut, je suis Louis, **se présenta-t-il. **Donne ton sac, je vais te le prendre.**

- **Merci, **dis-je en le lui tendant. **Au fait, je suis Niall.**"

Il me sourit et un silence s'installa entre nous.

Je ne comprenais pas cette manie qu'ils avaient de se présenter alors que je savais déjà qui ils étaient puisqu'ils m'avaient envoyé des photos. Je suppose que ça permettait de briser la glace plus rapidement.

Je l'observais discrètement. Ses cheveux châtains étaient coiffés comme ceux de mon idole, Justin Bieber. Un point pour lui. Il avait aussi de très beaux yeux bleus que l'on ne pouvait pas voir sur la phot que j'avais. Sa bouche esquissait toujours ce léger sourire super craquant.

Il était vraiment mignon. Non, il est beau en fait. Cette pensée m'étonna. Aux dernière nouvelles, je n'était pas gay. Mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave. Je sais que ma famille et mes amis m'accepteront comme je suis. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis Louis me parler à nouveau.

"**Tu as quel âge ? **me demanda-t-il.

- **Seize ans et toi ?**

- **Dix-huit, **me répondit-il.

- **Tu ne les fais pas...**

- **C'est bizarre comme phrase, tu ne trouves pas ?" **Me dit-il en mettant mes affaires dans le coffre.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que nous étions à la voiture. Je le regardais intrigué par rapport à sa dernière phrase.

"**C'est vrai,** reprit-il. **Comment tu fais seize ans ? Ou dix-huit ? Si tu arrives à me faire dix-sept, je t'en fais dix-neuf.**"

C'était une drôle de réflexion, mais vraie. J'acquiesçais, un petit sourire au lèvre, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

Dans la voiture, je m'installais à côté de Louis.

Je ne savais combien de temps avait duré le voyage puisque j'avais été concentré sur les paysages qui défilaient devant mes yeux.

Une fois arrivés à la maison des Tomlinson, je dus attendre que toutes les filles sortent car Louis et t moi étions coincés dans le coffre, où se trouvait aussi mon sac de voyage.

Quand nous fûmes sortit et mes affaires comprises, ont me fit visiter la maison.

Elle était assez grande, une chambre par enfant et une autre pour les adultes. Le seul inconvénient, il n'y avait pas de chambre d'ami. Alors Mark me demanda si ça ne me dérangeait pas de dormir dans la chambre de Louis. Je répondis qu'il n'y avait pas de problème puis je suivit le mécheux jusque dans sa chambre. Parmi les choses qui me frappèrent le plus dans sa chambre, autre que la panoplie de CDs, ce fut le micro. Un vrai micro. Je rêvais d'en avoir un depuis des années, mais le coût trop onéreux fit que mes parents ne m'en offrir jamais un. Je restais là, focaliser sur ce petit bijoux et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes pas me conduisirent devant l'instrument. Mes doigts caressaient chaque partie, chaque recoin de l'objet.

Je mourais d'envie de l'essayer, mais avant que je ne le demande à Louis, sa douce voix m'interrompit dans mes pensées :

"**Il te plait ?**"

J'acquiesçais vivement et le mécheux me sourit.

"**Je l'ai eu pour mes seize ans. Je voulais me lancer les reprises de chansons, mais Daisy et Phoebe ont fait un cache-cache dans la maison et l'une d'eux l'a fait tomber. Il n'a pas trop supporté le choc, **dit-il dans un petit rire.

- **C'est dommage que ce soit si fragile ces petites choses là.**

- **Oui. Enfin, maintenant, il me sert plus de porte manteaux qu'autre chose.**"

La réflexion me fit rire. Louis prit mon manteau et le posa sur le micro.

"**Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas de dormir dans ma chambre ? **

- **Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerais ? **

- **Je ne sais pas. On ne se connait pas plus que ça...**

- **Et alors ? **Rétorquais-je.

- **Tu as raison. Tu prendras le clic-clac. Il est plus confortable que mon lit.**

- **D'accord.**"

Il me sourit une nouvelle fois.

"**Allez viens. On redescend.**"

Je le suivis une nouvelle fois tandis qu'il me parlait de tout et de rien, et qu'il me faisait visiter sa maison avant de finalement s'arrêter près de la cuisine où sa mère préparait le repas.

Une délicieuse odeur flottait dans l'air, et ma faim, envolée à cause de l'anxiété revint au galop et un puissant gargouillement sortit de mon ventre. Louis et sa mère en rigolèrent.

"**Venez m'aider les garçons.**" Nous appela Johanna Tomlinson.

Louis partit au niveau du placard pour prendre les couverts alors que sa mère me questionnait sur mes talents de cuisiner, et après avoir eu une réponse approximativement positive, me milita pour l'aider. Armé d'un couteau, je découpais les légumes. Son fils nous aida lorsqu'il eu finit de mettre la table.

Louis et Johanna, qui avait insisté pour que je l'appelle par son prénom et que je la tutoie, me posaient un tas de questions sur ma famille, mes goûts, mes ambitions... En temps normal, un tel interrogatoire m'aurait mis dans l'embarra, mais j'étais à l'aise en leur présence et je répondais avec plaisir. Au bout d'un certain temps, Louis alla chercher le reste de la famille, et une fois tout le monde attablé, nous commençâmes à manger. Le repas était délicieux, et même s'il ne l'avait pas été, j'avais tellement faim que j'aurai mangé une pomme de pain.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et quand celui ci fût terminé, Louis et moi sommes remontés, laissant le soin aux sœurs de celui-ci de débarrasser la table.

Dans sa chambre, Louis se jeta sur son lit pendant que je restais debout au milieu de la pièce.

"**Tu peux t'asseoir si tu veux." **Me proposa le mécheux.

Je m'exécutais, et m'installais à côté de lui sur son lit, qui était réellement inconfortable. Il était allongé sur le ventre et j'en profitais pour observer son corps, du moins, ce que je pouvais. Je suivis la courbe de son dos, m'arrêtais un instant sur ses hanches avant d'admirer son postérieur magnifiquement rebondis pour finalement parcourir ses longues jambes du regard. Je remontais jusqu'à ses épaules musclées.

Je ressentais toujours cette attirance pour lui. Un portable vibra que j'identifiais comme celui de Louis. Il le sortit de sa poche, et un sourire pris place à la vue de son message.

"**Mes amis viendront demain, ça ne te dérange pas ? **M'informa-t-il

- **Non.**"

Si. J'avais peur de les rencontrer. Mais je n'étais pas chez moi, et je subissais le choix des autres.

"**... Et voici Hannah, mais petite-amie**." Finit-il par me présenter.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et je ressentis cette pique, ce sentiment détestable que j'analysais que comme de la jalousie. J'aurais préféré ne pas ressentir ça, parce que savoir que je m'étais entiché du seul garçon que je ne pouvais avoir, et que je ne reverrais jamais, me brisais le cœur. Passée cette semaine, je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Je ne laissais rien paraître de mes sentiments et je souris presque chaleureusement à Hannah.

Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à Louis qui semblait heureux de l'avoir près de lui, puis je me mêlais à la conversation.

Les amis de Louis étaient vraiment sympas, et même si j'avais ressentit cette jalousie pour cette fille, qui était vraiment super sympa, j'avais passé une bonne journée.

J'envoyais un rapide SMS à mes parents pour leur donner de mes nouvelles, puis je me couchais, près à partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveillais dans les bras de Louis. Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Quelques minutes passèrent avant que je ne trouve la réponse. C'est vrai... Je me souviens maintenant. Louis avait fait un cauchemars, et je m'étais glissé dans son lit pour le réconforter.

J'émergeais doucement puis je pris conscience d'un truc. Une érection matinale déformait fièrement mon boxer. Génial. Je soufflais doucement avant de me dégager le plus délicatement que je le pouvais des bras de Louis. Malgré tous mes soins, je le réveillais. Sauf que j'avais eu le temps de sortir du lit et que ce n'étais que lorsqu'il m'adressa la parole que je pris conscience de son réveil.

"**Hmmm... Tu vas où Nialler ? **Me demanda-t-il d'une voix trop craquante.

- **Euh... Je... Vais prendre une douche, **tentais-je.

- **T'en avais pas prise une déjà hier ? **

- **Tu es sûr ?**"

J'avais posé la question qu'il ne fallait pas. Il se relevais sur les coudes, parfaitement réveillé et je maudis l'absence d'obscurité de la pièce. Il haussa un sourcil, et je me sentis devenir rouge pivoine.

"**Viens par ici.**" Me pria-t-il.

Sa voix avait prise une teinte plus sensuelle, et je ne pu que y obéir. Je retournais me glisser sous les draps, et Louis se colla à moi. Les battements frénétiques de mon corps m'empêchaient de respirer à plein poumon. Je tentais désespérément de me calmer, mais le corps chaud de Louis contre le miens m'en empêchait. Je commençais tout juste à reprendre la maitrise de mon corps lorsque Louis fit glisser sa main sur mon érection.

Un halètement surpris m'échappa.

"**Alors Nialler, **chuchota-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, **qu'est ce qui t'a mit dans cet état là ?**"

Très bonne question. Toi sûrement. Je fermais les yeux de plaisir pendant qu'il commençait à masser mon érection douloureuse. J'en voulais plus, et mon corps le traduisit par un coup de reins.

"**Doucement Nialler.**"

Il vint m'embrasser, et dans la chaleur du moment, je répondis passionnément à son baiser. Pendant qu'il continuait de masser mon érection, il conduit ma main jusqu'à son membre qui était aussi dur que le miens. Un gémissement s'écoula de mes lèvres, et il l'atténua de sa langue experte jouant avec la mienne. Dans ma délicieuse torture, je sentis qu'il était lui aussi devenu dur.

De ma main qui n'était pas accrochée à ses cheveux, je dessinais ses abdominaux, je le caressais avant d'arriver à son boxer. Je jouais un instant avec l'élastique avant de faire passer mes doigts. Je touchais doucement l'extrémité de son érection. Il était chaud, et doux. Je commençais à y faire glisser mes doigts, avant de les enrouler autour de sa verge gonflée.

Il se mit à imiter mes mouvements sur mon propre membre, et après quelques va-et-vient, je me répandit dans sa main tandis qu'il faisait de même.

Un orgasme. Et il fallait que pour la première fois où je l'atteignait, ce soit avec le fils de la famille qui m'hébergeait. Bordel. Pourquoi je me suis laissé faire ?

A côté de moi, Louis reprenait son souffle. J'avais peur qu'il me vire de son lit, qu'il me dise qu'il ai fait une connerie. Parce que moi, je savais qu'après cette partie de... Enfin bref, ce moment, j'étais tombé amoureux de ce gars.

"**Niall ? **

- **Quoi ? **répondis-je à Louis.

- **Tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait parler de ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ? **

- **Je sais pas, pourquoi ? **

- **Bah... Je sais pas, c'est assez important je trouve. Enfin... On s'est quand même branler ensemble. J'ai un peu l'impression d'avoir trompé Hannah... **

- **Dis le lui alors**, lui conseillais-je.

- **Je peux pas faire ça ! Elle va me tuer. **

- **Ne le lui dis pas alors.**

- **Mais je m'en veux !**

-** Bon, Louis, **dis-je fermement, **que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que ce qui s'est passé était une erreur ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai... J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait, **lui avouais-je, **alors pour moi, ce n'est pas une erreur. On était tous les deux conscient de ce qu'on faisait.**

- **Je sais mais...**

- **Mais rien. Ce qui est fait est fait Louis. On ne peux plus rien y changer.**"

Je m'en voulais d'être aussi dur avec lui. Mais comment réagir ? Qu'il se sente coupable envers Hannah, c'est compréhensible. C'est même normal en fait, mais moi, je suis toujours jaloux de cette fille, alors je ne vais surement pas la plaindre.

Louis n'avait qu'a réfléchir avant de faire ce qu'il a fait. Moi j'étais partit pour la douche à la base...

Malgré tout, je suis quand même content qu'il m'en ai parlé. Ça prouve qu'il me faisait confiance, et ça, ça me rendait heureux. Même si c'était une joie teintée d'amertume, puisque je savais que son cœur revenait à Hannah.

J'étais en train de surfer sur internet, et alors que j'étais sur youtube dans l'idée de me trouver une bonne chanson pour XFactor, l'envie me pris de taper le nom de Louis sur le moteur de recherche. Aussitôt, son profil: Louistomlison07 apparu. J'étais assez surpris. Je savais qu'il chantait, mais je pensais pas qu'il avait un compte youtube. Pris de curiosité, je cliquée sur une des chansons : Look after you.

Les premières paroles résonnèrent dans mes écouteurs, et je me laissais bercer par la voix de Louis que j'avais reconnu du premier coup. Sa voix avait cette teinte, ce don de te faire parvenir des sentiments.

Je l'écoutais chanter, et je me laissait envahir par les différentes sensations que sa voix me faisait ressentir. Je ne me rendit compte que sa reprise m'avait fait pleurer que lorsque Louis fit glisser son pouce sur ma joue pour essuyer une de mes larmes.

Je retirais les écouteurs, et levais vers lui mes yeux encore embués de larmes.

Sans rien dire, Louis me prit dans ses bras.

Passé un moment, mes larmes finirent par se tarirent, et j'arrivais à croasser quelques paroles.

"**Je ne savais pas que tu chantais aussi bien.**

- **Je ne chante pas si bien que ça... **se dévalorisa Louis

- **Arrête. Tu vas pas me faire croire que j'ai pleurer parce que tu chantais comme une porte qui grince.**"

Ma comparaison eu le mérite de le faire rire.

"**Tout de même pas. Mais je ne pense pas avoir une voix si belle que ça.**

- **Louis, **le repris-je,** si j'avais ta voix, je serais partit depuis belle lurette tenter ma chance à un concours. Mais j'ai ma voix, alors je ne fais qu'XFactor...**

- **Attend...** m'arrêta Louis.

- **Quoi ? **

- **Tu as bien dit que tu faisais XFactor ? **

- **Euh... Oui, pourquoi ?**

- **Le prochain ? **

- **Bah oui. Pas celui dans six ans.**

- **Niall. Niall, **répéta-t-il pour attirer mon attention. **Je participe aussi à XFactor.**"

Déjà le grand jour. Je partais demain, et je devais avouer que je n'en avais pas envie. J'avais finit par m'habituer à la vie des Tomlinson. Une vie vraiment sympathique, et je me sentais à l'aise dans cette famille, comme si c'était la mienne. Mis à part bien sûr que l'homme que j'aimais faisait partit de cette famille.

Je partais demain, et je ne lui avait toujours pas avoué mes sentiments.

Bon, bien sûr, je savais maintenant que je le reverrais. Mais XFactor ne commencerait pas tout de suite, et il avait le temps de m'oublier entre temps.

En attendant, il était maintenant 22h, toute la maisonnée dormais ou presque. Louis était sous la douche, et j'étais étalé sur son lit, vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

Autant se mettre à l'aise. La musique à fond dans les oreilles, je remuais mon popotin au rythme de la chanson.

Je ne remarquais la présence de Louis que lorsque celui s'allongea sur moi.

"**Hum... Euh Louis ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, là ? **

- **Tu peux pas savoir comment tu viens de m'exciter là, **me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- **Euh... Si.**"répondis-je.

Ce qui était vrai, puisque je sentais son érection se presser contre mes fesses. Je le repoussais doucement, et me tournait pour lui faire face. Il se replaça directement sur moi.

"**Tu m'as l'air d'être en manque d'affection, toi, **rigolais alors que Louis commençait à se frotter contre moi.

- **Hum... Et puis... Tu es tellement sexy.**" m'avoua-t-il en me regardant les paupières mi-closes.

Son regard me fit fondre. Il ne devrait pas être possible de pouvoir regarder quelqu'un avec ses yeux là.

"**Ah oui ? **chuchetais-je en louchant vers sa bouche.

- **Oui.**"

Lui aussi louchait sur mes lèvres. Je voulais vraiment y goûter, mais je n'amorcerais pas le premier mouvement. Par contre la première parole... Pourquoi pas.

"**Tu comptes loucher sur mes lèvres encore longtemps ? **demandais-je.

- **Le temps qu'il faudra avant que je ne me décide à m'embrasser.**

- **Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait te décider ? **La tension qu'il y avait entre nous était perceptible à des kilomètres, et je sentais comme la pièce se remplir d'étincelles.

- **Je ne sais pas... **chuchota-t-il en rapprochant ses lèvres des miennes.

- **Est-ce que ça, **dis-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses, **pourrait te décider ? **

- **A voir, **murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

- **Et ça ? **Redemandais-je en les pétrissant avec délice.

- **Ça se pourrait bien.**"

Il se décida enfin à m'embrasser. J'en avais tellement envie que je le laissais à peine poser ses lèvres contre les miennes que j'approfondis le baiser. Je ne voulais pas délester le cul de Louis, mais je voulais vraiment approfondir ce putain de baiser que je voulais depuis des lustres, alors je fis passer une de mes mains dans le creux de ses reins, tandis que l'autre partait se perdre dans ses cheveux pour approfondir encore plus le baiser. Je changeais l'angle de sa tête pour sucer encore plus fort sa langue.

Louis avait arrêter de se frotter contre moi, il répondait avec intensité à mon baiser. Il jouait avec ma langue en essayant de prendre le contrôler du baiser, mais rien à faire, je ne le laissais pas, et je gardais le contrôle d'une langue de fer.

Louis finit par rompre le baiser, à manque de souffle. Je le regardais dans les yeux, et j'attendais de voir sa réaction à mes paroles.

"**Me voilé excité à mon tour... Que vas-tu faire pour remédier à ça ? **demandais-je d'une voix suave.

- **Hé bien... Je pourrais... Te sucer.**

- **Intéressant. Mais encore ?**

- **Ou alors, tu pourrais me prendre.**"

Je lui adressais un sourire rayonnant teinté de perversité.

"**Bonne réponse.**"

Je l'embrassais à nouveau, et lui retirait doucement la serviette qu'il avait toujours autour de la taille, et repassais ma main sur son magnifique cul. Pendant ce temps là, ma bouche, suivit de ma langue partirent se balader au niveau de l'oreille de Louis, où je mordillais et suçotait son lobe, avant de redescendre vers sa nuque. Je savais qu'il voulais m'embrasser, mais je ne lui laissais pas ce plaisir, et un fois arrivé dans son cou, je commençais à lécher la moindre parcelle de peau, puis je fis ensuite un suçon qui le gênerait pendant plusieurs jours. Mais je voulais montrer à cette Hannah que Louis m'appartenait.

Louis laissa échapper un merveilleux gémissement pendant qu'il changeait l'angle de sa tête pour me laisser plus d'espace. Pour le féliciter, je remontais mes mains pour aller titiller ses tétons, déjà durcit par le plaisir.

Décidant que ce n'étais pas assez, je fis glisser l'une de mes mains jusqu'à son érection. Il se cambra sous les sensations.

Je commençais à titiller l'extrémité rougit de son gland, avant de faire glisser mon doigt sur toute la longueur de la veine qui parcourait sa verge. Lui qui se tenait encore à la seule force de ses bras, finit par se laisser tomber sur moi sous le plaisir, et il nicha sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je caressais doucement ses bourses avant de reprendre en main son érection.

Je la caressais, en établissant un lent rythme mais qui menait Louis toujours plus près de la jouissance.

Il me prévint qu'il allait venir, et je continuais mes mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans ma main.

Il mordit mon cou pour ne pas crier trop fort sa jouissance.

Il était à peine remit de ses émotions, que je décidais de passer à la suite.

"**Près à passer à la vitesse supérieur ?**" demandais-je.

Il hocha la tête.

Je passais sur le dessus, et allais humidifier mes doigts pour aider à la préparation lorsque je le vis hocher négativement de la tête.

"**Prend moi comme ça.**

- **Mais je vais te faire mal**, objectivai-je.

- **Temps pis. J'ai besoin de te sentir en moi.**"

J'hochais de la tête, même si je ne voulais pas lui faire mal. Je recouvrais mon membre du sperme de Louis, et plaçais mon membre entre ses fesses.

Louis du voir l'inquiétude sur mon visage, car il posa ses mains sur mes fesses et me poussa en lui.

Son visage se crispa sous la douleur, et un léger gémissement lui échappa. Je l'embrassais, et commençais à masturber son membre délaisser pour lui changer les idées et le détendre, car il était vraiment serré autour de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, je le sentis se détendre et je commençais à amorcer un premier va-et-vient.

Les premiers mouvements furent assez douloureux pour Louis, mais il finit par s'habituer, et à prendre du plaisir. Il accompagnait mes mouvements pendant que je cherchais sa prostate.

Je finis par la trouver et Louis se cambra une nouvelle fois. Dès lors, à chaque mouvement, je tapais dans sa prostate avec toujours plus de force.

Le plaisir montait par vague dans mon corps, et je finis par me libérer en Louis tandis que celui ci jouissait entre nos deux ventres.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de rouler sur le côté pour ne pad l'écraser de mon poid.

XFactor. Enfin. J'étais heureux d'être là, même si j'avais terriblement peur. Je stressais plutôt que d'avoir peur. Et j'avais aussi envie de revoir Louis.

Après avoir couché ensemble (fais l'amour pour moi), nous ne nous sommes plus parlé. Je crois qu'il avait honte d'avoir trompé Hannah, et il voulait me rayer de sa vie. Alors je suppose qu'il n'allait pas vraiment chercher à me revoir. Mais l'espoir fait vivre.

En attendant, je restais dans mon mutisme, ma famille autour de moi. Je répétais encore et encore les paroles de la chanson que je présenterais devant les juges.

J'étais tellement concentré que je ne remarquais pas qu'une autre famille entrais dans la salle où j'étais. C'est mon frère, qui finalement, me chuchota à l'oreille :

"**T'as un gars qui te mate.**"

Je tournais la tête vers mon frère, qui me fit signe de regarder dans la direction du gars en question.

Louis.

Mon cœur arrêta de battre pendant qu'il continuait de me regarder de son regard insondable.

Il me fit un signe de tête vers la porte, et je compris le message. J'annonçais à ma famille que se sortait un instant, et je quittais la pièce pour aller dans le couloir, où Louis me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

Après avoir vérifier que le couloir était vide, il me plaqua contre le mur où il m'embrassa sauvagement, avec passion.

"**Moi aussi, tu m'as manqué.**"


End file.
